The Density of Lawolves: Tale of a Stupid Puppy
by Roohie
Summary: A short funny story about a Lawolf's "puppy" love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy**

. . .

I wrote this story about 6 years ago, and just happened to stumble upon it while browsing the world wide web. I'd thought this story had been lost! It's not that great, but it's not horrible, either. I'm not going to edit it or re-write it because it's one of those sentimental things where I want to leave it as it was. The story takes characters from the beginning world in a game called FlyFF (Fly For Fun). I'm posting it here so I don't lose it again, but for those who do gander a read, I hope you enjoy, but keep in mind this is one of the first stories I'd ever written.

. . .

**Part One**  
>. . .<p>

*Sigh* Ok, first off, Why Are Males So Stupid? I mean, seriously. If a female doesn't like you, get the hint. If a female dumps you, get the hint. An ex is an EX for a reason, you know? OBVIOUSLY things didn't work out, they're not going to work out, and NO, you're not an exception. Things are over; done with, get over it.

This is what my story is about. The stupidity of the Lawolf species. Why can't we just kill, eat, and move on? Why must love be a factor? You'd think the dames were the ones who obsessed over love but they're not alone. There are a certain number of the males, as well. These kind are so dense!

But of course, male Lawolves are all dense to a certain degree. You can sort them in to various kinds of density, depending on their attitudes towards love. There are the brutes who take what they want. They see a pretty dame, the take advantage of her right away, mount her, and move on. Then there's the regular mutts who just do what it takes to get by… they figure love will happen eventually and though they don't ignore it, they don't go looking for it either. Then, of course, there are puppies. Puppies are the simplest of all because you scratch them behind the ear the right way and they'll love you for life. Sure, you can toss them down a mossy hill or kick them in the head... but as long as you give them a treat every once in a while, a good little scratch somewhere they like, they're yours forever.

This kind of Lawolf is easy prey for the most sinister of all the female lawolves, the Coquette. The Coquette likes to capture male lawolves and enrapture then in their flirtatious ways. Then, they show off their collection of puppies to the other sirens, who all poke and prod at the collection while nibbling on Vagrant bones at massacre parties. The more male lawolves they entice, the more powerful they are in the pack.

And being that puppies are the simplest, they're the easiest to catch. And as an added benefit they're extremely low maintenance. A simple sexual twist of the tail is the bait, and a sensual night to close the deal. After that a kind word every once in a while with the hint of "maybe we'll get back together.." and they're strung along for as long as it takes for either the puppy to drown himself in the river or to grow up. And neither is more likely than the other.

So, being the nice dame I am, I want to save the puppy from his eventual demise. I'm the daughter of the leader of a small pack of dames. I'm young, yes, but I have learned a lot about the males and am not the angel my mother thinks I am. I've dated many a puppy and I'd learned how to let them go the right way. I've also seen what happens to the poor little guys when the 'grow up' option is the second choice.

I wanted to save the puppy. I'd seen him with a sad face by the broken bridge, looking down at the river below and I knew he had been tempted by a Coquette. I took pity on the poor thing; he was but a young pup with his whole life ahead of him. But I myself wasn't sure how to start a conversation so bluntly, as the already tempted puppies are very vulnerable. Having him already sitting so closely to the broken boards of the bridge, I didn't want to frighten him into jumping.

So I decided I would just walk up nonchalantly and ask how the day was. As I started towards him, a small Mothbee flew by. It buzzed around the pup's head, and at first he didn't notice. After a moment though, a sudden jolt of anger seemed to surge through him as the little guy snapped up and clamped his jaws around the belly of the Mothbee. He then shook his head violently, tearing at the small sinews of body before releasing it's corpse through the broken boards of the bridge into the river below.

This one had signs of a great Lawolf in him; jaw strength and reflexes like none I'd seen in a pup before. More than ever I felt I needed to save him from the Coquette. His energy gave me the courage I needed to help him.

Sitting down behind him quietly I leaned down on my front paws and stared at him. He was flicking his tongue at the remains that were caught in his teeth; with such a strange expression on his face it was hard for me to keep quiet. "Mothbees are quite the nuisance," I said, "too annoying not to kill but even more annoying when they're caught in your teeth."

A grumble was his response, but I saw a hint of a smirk. There was hope. We talked about everything but Coquettes that day. From the strange Mage who'd run around naked from time to time to which part of a Vagrant tasted better. We became friends in a short time, and I knew I'd gotten enough trust to try and free him from the Coquette's lure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Two<strong>

**. . .**

The puppy grew to trust me, I though as though it might have been a bit rushed. I was trusted, yes, but when he wasn't smiling there was a forlorn look of loss upon his face. It was so confusing to see one so happy and yet so sad almost simultaneously. This was going to be tough.

When he first told me of the Coquette who'd tempted him his eyes were almost glittering. He told me of how they met by the PukePukes; both had been hunting Vargants that day, and the puppy had just chosen his next victim. He told me of how he lunged at the Vagrant and took him down in one pounce! Only, he was so proud of it that he had failed to notice that when the Vagrant fell, his shield became loose and flew up from the force at which the puppy lunged at him. And gravity does eventually win, hence the shield came crashing back down, knocking the pup out cold.

The pup explained to me that when he awoke he saw the most beautiful Lawolf he'd ever laid his eyes upon hovering over him. He explained that she had the bluest fur and the biggest, most beautiful fangs he'd ever seen on a dame. The smile spread across his face almost made my stomach turn for I knew it was all for naught. This Coquette had surely done a number on this one, but I allowed him to finish his tale, I didn't want to crack his already broken heart any further.

He said she'd saved him. That the Vagrant took to slaughter him when he was knocked out but that this siren came to his rescue, tearing the arm off the Vagrant right before the final blow. She'd even saved him part of the Vagrant for him to nibble on as he rested. He told me of how they talked all night long, how she made him laugh like no one else, how her tail flitted a certain way when she laughed, how a certain fang would stick out when she ate… oh, how my stomach turned! But I listened and smiled sweetly, knowing the only way to help him was to listen.

It didn't stay mushy and boring for long for their sweet time together didn't last long either. Two weeks after she'd rescued them he finally confessed his feelings for her, told her everything he was feeling and that she was the only one to make him feel this way. Her response was one he wouldn't forget, a night full of ravage passion and growls that woke every creature in a mile radius.

And when he woke up the next morning, she was gone. He went in search for her and found her near the Feferns gnawing on a young Assist. She had awakened before him and went off to hunt breakfast on her own, she'd told him, because he was too cute to disturb in his sleep. Her words were sweet, but he told me that she had no affection in her voice when she spoke them. Her eyes were empty, he said. There was no sign of the love he had seen from her the night before and that that alone nearly broke his heart.

But she didn't stop there, no, the Coquette Lawolves thrive off of the sad puppy faces they show off to their friends, show off their collection! Now she just needed to get him there. She was the third highest ranking siren in her pack, and not without good reason. Apparently he was the 26th puppy she'd tempted, but he didn't care—though he did not find out this bit of information until later. But even then, he just kept thinking he would be the last—he would be her one and only.

So when the Coquette told him of her and her friends getting together that night for a massacre party, he gratefully accepted her invitation. He would do anything to please her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Three<strong>

**. . .**

So our poor little pup shows up at the Coquette's den that night just as instructed, gaping at the amount of Lawolves inside. So many dames mixed in with the occasional Brute here and there, all laughing menacingly, teeth gleaming in plastered, forced smiles. When his Coquette spotted him in the entrance she bounded for him, ushering him further inside to a group of giddy Coquettes.

Tears began to form on the edge of the pup's eyes as he told me this, but his resolve refused to let them fall. A male Lawolf should never cry. Pausing for only a moment, he continued to tell me of how his dame continually referred to him as "a trifle little thing," a "nuisance" and, worse yet, she kept comparing him to people he did not know, belittling every aspect of him, causing the group of dames to point and laugh at him every other sentence. She kept referring to name of other Lawolves whom he found out later were her other puppies whom she had tempted. The entire night, he was on display, a walking joke to the entire party.

Then, as the party was ending and some guests began to leave, his Coquette dame decided now would be a good time to let him know that she wasn't ready for someone like him in her life yet. "You're too feisty," she said, "too possessive. I need someone who will give me my space and not get carried away."

With that, he sadly nodded in agreement and left the den, laughter and giggles echoing behind him.

I sat in silence as the puppy sighed and laid his rested his head upon his front paws, gathering his thoughts before continuing.

He was so angry that night, angry at her, at himself, at those wretched dames, at everything; he needed some way to vent. And a single thought swept through his mind; Vagrants.

Apparently my little puppy had an underlying compulsion to kill Vagrants. There was just something about them he couldn't stand. Whether it was their stench, their dismal strength or their utter stupidity he didn't know. All he knew was that he hated them, he was angry, and that they were going to pay for it.

He bounded to Flaris, fangs drawn and snarling the whole run, he was ready. And then he saw her—a little Vagrant swatting pathetically at an equally pathetic Aibatt. It was if they were playing patty-cake, he explained, and neither one could figure it out. So he reasoned though she was but a small female, she was too stupid to allow to live.

She never saw him coming; he stalked up to her quietly before pouncing, knocking her onto her chest and gnawing at her back. When she finally quit kicking he looked up, blood dripping from his mouth, and noticed the Aibatt was still there, swatting above him aimlessly at nothing! Obviously he would have to die too.

And so the puppy explained how he rounded the entire town at least four times that night, tearing off the skin from the back of several Vagrants' necks, ripping off as many limbs as his jaw would allow, and clawing any Aibatts that pissed him off. He basically slaughtering everyone and everything in sight until finally his energy wore, and he passed out under a tree.

I was in shock. So he was the one! I'd heard of this massacre, had the entire town up in arms against us Lawolves for a good week or so. This was unbelievable for such a young and naive puppy to have so much power. And for it all to go to waste over a conniving Coquette was even harder to believe.

But I couldn't bring myself to believe someone with so much power could be so utterly pathetic. No, I would save him from that stupidity, or at least, I thought I would.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Four<strong>

**. . .**

After his little tantrum he told me how he wandered aimlessly around for a few days, doing nothing particular. All the killing he'd done had quenched his anger but left his depression alone to manifest, eating at his broken heart.

And then he saw her… it had been four days since the party, with not a word from her, and yet here she was looming over him in his own den. His heart raced and he couldn't hide the dumb grin spread across his face. She just wanted to hang out, she said. Spend some time together like they used to.

There was none of the playfulness or the lovey-dovey mush that had gone on earlier, but he was happy nonetheless; he was spending time with his dame, and that was all that mattered.

When the end of the day rolled around he explained that he'd expressed his feelings for her once more. How he wished she'd reconsider and give him another chance.

Her response, "I need some time to clear my thoughts." To anyone with a functional frontal lobe, this would be a big fat 'No,' but to this poor dimwitted little pup, it gave him hope. She then gave him a little lick on the neck and went on her way.

"And that's all she ever says or does," he sighed once more, eyes glistening on the brim of tears.

I knew now that my work would begin.

After that long, stomach turning night, I began to wean him from her—or at least I tried to. For a while I simply reminded the puppy that no one deserves to be treated like fodder and to move on. But he didn't care. He liked it, he said.

So, the next best think I thought would be a twist on reverse psychology… I told the puppy that he should go for it-try everything he could think of to win the girl back-knowing that it wouldn't work. This way, hopefully, the puppy could see directly that nothing was going to work. And sure enough, try as he might, the same response was met; "Maybe we can...," "Just some time...," "Maybe…" Flowers, Vagrants, love letters, and even an Assist, but she still refused him, and he refused to give up. One might think to admire his determination, but at this point it's just plain stupidity.

Not to mention that this Coquette really knew her stuff, this was frustrating me. The poor puppy was getting more and more lost by the day. He had now resorted to chewing on his own back leg when he was depressed, leaving small gashes. He said the pain reminded him of her. Upon discovering this I proceeded to kick him in the head with my hind legs, and continued to do so every time he said that. "If you desire pain, come see me," I told him. Oh, but he never listened…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Five<strong>  
>. . .<p>

Three months it had been, with no progress made and no end in sight. I was irritated beyond belief with the mind games this Coquette played on our poor pup. So, I did what and respectable dame would do when she had a problem with another dame; I went to talk to her.

Now one would think this a stupid move, considering I'd been helping this pup to try and get over her, but it was the only remaining option. Everything I tried so far had failed, and she knew all about it. The dense puppy couldn't lie to his dame—or so he claimed—so she knew of every instruction I'd given the pup, and how to counter it. She was winning every battle, and I hated to lose.

Being the daughter of a leader, I had status little above hers. This gave me rights to enter her den without notice. I sat outside her den and waited for her to leave one night for her evening hunt, and once she'd disappeared from sight I made my way into her den.

I'd never been in this Coquette's den before, nor had I even met her in person before, so this was quite an interesting scene inside her den. It was dark and fluffy, to say the least; apparently this Coquette loved flowers and decapitated bunnies, along with numerous other sickeningly cute things. I knew I'd be waiting there a while, but I didn't mind. I made myself comfortable in the center of the room and sat as nobly as I could, awaiting her return. Should the puppy have found out what I was doing, he would probably try to stop me; but I'd already made up my mind to save him. This was for the puppy's own good.

After about an hour of painful sitting I heard a rusting from outside the den, followed by a shrill giggle. My heart began beating with an ill form of excitement. I'd never confronted someone as high ranking as her on a serious matter before.

The moment she'd laid her front paw in the threshold to her den she stopped dead. She almost looked frightened before her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a smirk as she realized whom it was she was staring at.

Â"I was wondering when you would finally get the courage to face me," she mocked, stepping fully into the den but keeping her distance. She showed no sign of fear, though.

Â"I was wondering the same thing about you, but I was tired of waiting." I retorted, standing up as tall as I could, trying miserable to use my status against her.

"Your bloodline means nothing to us, I should claw your eyes for stepping into my den uninvited," she spat at me, though she didn't move any closer.

"You should watch your tongue, Coquette. If I were to tell the leaders of the pack about your little love-games you'd be banished… and we all know you'd never survive one night away from your pack. You have no idea how to fight for yourself."

"Little love-games?" she queried, "What little love games, pray tell?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Either take the Puppy by your side or let him go, stringing him along is making him excruciatingly emo, and not to mention a worthless member of the pack, when he has so much potential!"

"Potential? That little twerp? And why should I take him by my side when I can get everything I want from him already?" she mused, giggling at her own words. Â"I think I'd rather not."

"Then I shall have to talk to the leaders of the pack, then. We shall see—"

"You go on and talk to the leaders, they don't scare me. You don't think I got this high in the pack without 'getting to know' them a little better? Without making it with the leaders first?" she practically screamed. As if all of her eases were of hard work. But her tone changed and she grinned once more, eyes alight with a sort of fiery amusement. "Speaking of which, your own father wasn't so bad."

"What about my father?" I asked sheepishly, confused by her words. Surely she hadn't…

"How I got the title I have now… Your father bestowed it upon me, didn't you know? I earned it, though." She smiled evilly once more before continuing. My confusion only grew until she spoke next. "We were right in this very room, actually… He was almost twice my size but I didn't mind."

"Why you little—" I screamed, charging at her. I didn't care if what she said was true or not, I just knew she was a menace to our pack and that she had to pay. Fangs glaring and claws aiming straight for her throat, I charged.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Six<strong>  
>. . .<p>

My entire body was in the air; it felt like forever as I slowly fell towards her, my claws aiming for her throat. He eyes slowly widened in fear, my eyes narrowed in determination. And then I couldn't breathe.

I lay on my back, chest aching from where I'd been hit; or rather, knocked in to. Gasping, I slowly rolled back into my stomach.

"I'm sorry."

I heard the words and my heart sank—it was Puppy.

"But I can't let you do this. I can't let you hurt her." He looked towards her and shook his head before he bowed it in shame.

"That's right," the Coquette hissed, having relieved the fearful expression from her face and replacing it with one of impertinence. "Now apologize and remove yourself from my den."

I stood as straight as I could manage, my chest was aching, but I would not let it end this way. "No," I snarled.

"What?" The Coquette seemed surprised at these words, as she took a step back and kept glancing between me and the Pup. I, too, glanced at him, but he seemed to be in a sort of shameful trance, unsure of what to do. Partial to his feelings as I was, I still could not let this Coquette go unpunished for her actions.

"I said 'No.' I will not apologize nor will I leave until you tell him what you really are."

"What I really am?" she inquired, a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "And what am I, exactly?" This caught the Pup's attention, lifting his head just slightly to look at her.

"A whore," I mumbled. It may not have been the right word for the moment, but it suit her nonetheless, infuriating her.

"A whore? A whore?" She practically screeched, "Who the hell do you think you're calling a whore? I'll have you know I am of one the highest ranking Lawolf not born of noble blood! I made my way to this title from nothing, and you have the audacity to call me a whore?"

"Your rank doesn't hide what you are."

"Apologize," the puppy spoke up. Turning to look at him, I found large confused eyes staring intently at my own. I rose an eyebrow in response.

"Apologize to her, take it back."

"Why would I?" I questioned. I felt as if I were backed into a corner, the Puppy wanted me to apologize for explaining what she was? As I would ever take something I'd said back, let alone the truth! "Seriously, it's not like I said anything that wasn't tr—"

"Please, just apologize and go," he repeated, dropping his gaze from mine to examine the various cracks and indentations on her stone floor. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

I didn't know what to say. I surely was not going to apologize, but the Puppy was on her side, threatening to defend her with force. Of course, I should have seen this coming, but for him to demand I apologize to her was ludicrous. There had to be some way to make him see, to make him understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Seven<strong>  
>. . .<p>

"No," I repeated. "I can't apologize for something that I am not sorry for, Puppy, and you should know this." I looked at him for a response but he gave none, eyes still glued to the floor.

"You'll be sorry soon enough," the Coquette chimed in, head held high as she stalked over towards where the pup stood with his head down. "Apologize to me and leave."

"I thought I made it clear the first ten times I said it? I will not take back the fact that you're a whore and I will not leave until you tell him it's over and let him be!"

"If you won't apologize for how you think then we'll have to change your mind," she giggled, nudging her chin at the top of the puppy's head.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her naivety. "You cannot change how a Lawolf thinks, Coquette."

"He'll have to force you to if you don't," she hissed menacingly, nudging the pup's ear once more and letting her tongue out to kiss him.

"No," he shied from her tongue and backed away. "I won't force her to do anything but leave," the puppy stated, looking up at her. "She's right; no one can change how a Lawolf thinks."

"Well surely you can change her mind, my sweet little puppy?" she cooed at him. I almost puked.

"Do I mean anything to you?" he asked, turning to look her in the eyes. His were wide and hopeful, pleading for a truthful answer. I knew what was coming, it was just what I needed, but it would break his heart…

"Of-of course you do!" she stuttered, rolling her eyes slightly at his query. "You mean a lot to me, sweetheart…" she paused, flicking her tongue at her fangs quickly before continuing, a smile dancing on her lips. "Although, you'd mean even more to me if you dispose of this tight-ass bitch for me."

I was unable to hide the expression of shock on my face. She'd just basically asked the Puppy to choose either her or me, and I knew where his heart lied.

"What?" he stammered, obviously shocked as well.

"Please, my little Wolfie?" she cooed into his ear, licking it slightly.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, pleading for help… or was it a look pleading for forgiveness? Surely he wasn't going to…

I sighed and shook my head. So it had come to this…


	8. Chapter 8

**The Density of Lawolves: The Tale of a Stupid Puppy****  
>Chapter Eight<strong>  
>. . .<p>

"I…" he started, closing his eyes. I could tell he was lost, confused, and unsure of himself—he didn't know what to do, and I couldn't help him. I'd never intended to put him into a situation like this; I knew it would hurt him. But the Coquette had left me no choice; she had brought this pain upon him like she always did.

And now, because of her, he was to choose between a friend and a lover.

I left my head bowed and waited for the apology before the strike. I would gladly give myself to end his pain. Surely, she would love him then, and he would be happy.

But no apology came, nor a strike. Actually, something happened that I'd never expected to ever hear at a moment like that; the puppy started laughing. It started as a chuckle and seemed to ride up his belly into a full out laughter. He leaned against the wall of her den for support, eyes brimming with tears from laughing so hard.

The Coquette, however, looked confused as ever. She'd backed away to stare at him with arched eyebrows, chewing on her bottom lip. "What's so funny?" she hissed, obviously a little ticked at the scene.

"Y-you!" he managed before breaking into another fit, almost sliding entirely onto the floor.

"Puppy, are you alright?" I inquired, taking a step towards him.

The second he seemed to notice me step towards him his laughter came to an abrupt stop. He regained composure immediately and faced the Coquette.

"Sorry, but, you're hilarious," he said to her, straight faced and serious looking, with a stare that seemed to go right through her.

"Whatever do you mean, Wolfie?" she tried to coo, but with no avail. Something was different about the puppy. Something seemed to have snapped within him; something way past due.

"You!" he mocked, "You honestly looked like you believed I would attack her! That I would choose you over her." His back was towards me but I knew he would be smirking.

"You-you wouldn't?" she stammered, shocked by his words.

"Surely you don't think I believe someone who would have me choose between a lover and a friend would care for me at all, do you?"

My heart felt as if it had grown wings at the sound of his words. He wasn't as stupid as he looked after all!

"But, Wolfie… I was doing it for your own good. She's a horrid Lawolf who's putting ideas into your head! Your laughter should be proof enough. You're confused, my poor Wolfie, here," she walked up to him, slowly, attempting to nestle into him and soothe his invisible problems away. "I'll make you feel better," she said, leaning her head into his neck but found only air; the puppy had moved away from her.

"No," he stated coldly. "I'll not fall for your tricks any longer. My laughter was at my own stupidity for ever believing you cared," he sighed; I assume to gather the courage needed to express his next statement: "I loved you, but no longer."

I knew then that I had won—I'd freed the puppy from her lusty grasp and made her look like a fool. And the best part was she knew she'd been beaten. The look on her face was priceless at that moment. Open jawed and wide eyed—I would have killed for a picture of it.

And then the anger started to take over the shock, no Lawolf liked to lose, let alone a Coquette. "I'll kill you for this!" she hissed, arching her back and narrowing her brows to a deadly stare.

"Death threats, huh?" I inquired, taking a step towards her, making sure to show my fangs with each syllable. "I should believe the pack leaders would understand if I had to plead self defense…"

And with that she fled with her tail between her legs. She flew from her own den like a bat out of hell, knowing full well that I wasn't bluffing and that her 'Wolfie' wouldn't stop me this time should she provoke me further. And I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I had won. I'd beaten the whore at her own mind games.

"So…" the puppy started, looking over at me with an amused glare, "what are we to do now?"

"Move on," I shrugged. "We'll find you a decent dame eventually."

"And if she returns?" he inquired further, half smiling, knowing full well what my response would be.

"I'll claw her eyes out," I grinned. "No one hurts my Puppy."


End file.
